Lumina Lucius
Quotes "You need more love in your heart." "''All you need is love...''I know I'm not a Siren. I don't care. It's a good song, and it's true." Biography Lumina Lucius, or 'Lulu' was born human to a priestess of Eros. Her father died when she was very young. She was raised in the church, and helped in the orphanage after the influx of refugees following the fall of Lescatie. When she was 15 and a little too headstrong, she encountered a witch trying to recruit some of the orphans that were in the care of her church into the Sabbath. While bigger and stronger than the witch, the witch had decades more experience and power, and easily overwhelmed her. By the time other clerics from the temple arrived she had already been monsterized into a Familiar. However, her lack of a childhood crush to warp into an idealized Oni-chan did allow her to resist the Sabbath recruitment, and the witch was banished from the town. She can control her urges to attack men by feeding on the demonic energy of other loli type monsters, as well as demon realm foods. She promised her mother to save herself for marriage, or at least the man she plans to marry. She does come to the aid of other clerics of Eros in need, and allows herself to be summoned.. Stat Block Melee Attack Power: ★☆☆☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ★☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★☆ Physical Defense: ★★★☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★★★☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★☆☆☆ Speed: ★☆☆☆☆ on the ground, ★★★★☆ in flight Charm: ★★★★★ Charm Resistance: ★★★☆☆ Willpower: ★★☆☆☆ Pathfinder Familiar Template (ECL 4) Type changes to Outsider Advanced Charisma: +2 Cha Gregarious: After using diplomacy successfully, that target is -2 to resist any future charisma based skills from the character for 24 hours. Spell-like abilities at will: Charm Person (Enchantment 1) Familiar's Charm (Transmutation 3, Fort Negates harmless): Improves Charisma by 6, duration 1 min/lvl. Against non-loli targets treat as Eagle's Splendor. Lolification (Transmutation: Polymorph 4, Fort Negates): Polymorph spell, turns target into a pubescent version of themselves. Physical stat losses from age are removed, age modifications changed to Str -2 Dex +2. Duration: Permanent Flight Speed 60, Maneuverability: Good Spell Resistance 11 + level Pathfinder Stat Block Cleric of Eros 11 HP 109 AC 31 (10 + 11 + 6 + 1 + 3) Touch 14, Flat 30, Spell Resistance 21 Str 10 Dex 14 Con 14 (18) Int 12 Wis 19 (25) Cha 14 (20) Fort: 14, Refl: 10, Will: 19 CMB 8 CMD 20, BAB 8 Domains: Charm and Luck Channel Energy 6D6 Spells 4/6/6/6/4/3/2 (DC 17 + level) Feats: Flyby attack, Spell Penetration, Greater Spell penetration, Intensified Spell, Reach Spell, Spell Focus: Enchantment, Heighten Spell Skills: Diplomacy 18, Fly 19, Perception 17, Spellcraft 14, Equipment Belt Con +4, Cloak of resistance + 5, Composite Longbow +1, Headband Wis +6, Lesser Maximize Rod, Lesser Quicken Rod, Mithril Breastplate +5, Mithril Buckler +5, Mithril Heavy Mace of Disruption +1, 4 Pearls of Power (3rd), Ring of Protection +3.